The present invention relates to a target-lens-shape measuring device for measuring a target lens shape of a template (including a dummy lens) obtained by tracing the shape of a lens frame of an eyeglass frame, and an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus having the same.
As target-lens-shape measuring devices, those disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,770, European Patent 0868969 (US 09/050,977) and the like are known. In this type of device, after an eyeglass frame is held by a holding means, a feeler (frame-measuring feeler) is inserted into and moved along a frame groove, so that the amount of movement of the feeler is detected to measure the target lens shape of the lens frame. In addition, this device is so arranged to be able to measure a template by using (using in common) a detecting mechanism for detecting the amount of movement of the feeler. In the measurement of the template, a measuring pin (template feeler) which is to be brought into contact with an outer periphery of the template is attached to a measuring mechanism section so as to effect the measurement. After completion of the template measurement, the measuring pin is removed from the measuring mechanism section so that it will not hinder the measurement of the eyeglass frame.
With the device as described above, however, the operator must manually attach and detach the measuring pin on each occasion of the template measurement, so that the operation is time-consuming and troublesome. In addition, since the measuring pin is unnecessary other than during the template measurement, the measuring pin must be removed and stored separately. However, the storage is troublesome, and the measuring pin may be lost.
In view of the above-described problems, an object of the invention is to provide a target-lens-shape measuring device which eliminates the troublesomeness of attaching and detaching the measuring pin and makes it possible to effect template measurement speedily. Another object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus having such target-lent-shape measuring device.
To overcome the above-described problems, the invention provides the following construction.
A target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target lens shape of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a template feeler contactable with a periphery of a template;
first moving means for moving the template feeler in a radius vector direction of the template along a guide;
template measuring means for detecting movement of the template feeler, and obtaining radius vector information of the template based on a result of detection thereof;
second moving means for moving the template feeler between a measuring position and a retracted position, the second moving means including a driving power source and a transmitting mechanism for transmitting power of the driving power source, wherein the transmitting mechanism moves the template feeler from one of the measuring position and the retracted position to the other of the measuring position and the retracted position in a state in which the transmitting mechanism is engaged with a member of the first moving means, and the transmitting mechanism is disengaged from the member of the first moving means upon the template feeler reaches the measuring position; and
detecting means for detecting a state in which the template feeler is located at the measuring position.
The device of the present invention, further comprising:
control means for operating the first moving means to measure the template based on a result of detection by the detecting means.
The device of the present invention, further comprising:
fixing means for fixing the template at a predetermined position.
The device of the present invention, further comprising:
an eyeglass frame holding unit including a pair of sliders contactable respectively with an upper end surface and a lower end surface of an eyeglass frame, clamp pins provided on the sliders and adapted to clamp the eyeglass frame, and urging means for urging the sliders toward each other,
wherein the template is measured using a space that is defined when the sliders are located away from each other at a predetermined distance against an urging force of the urging means.
The present invention also includes:
fixing means for fixing the template at a predetermined position,
wherein the sliders are fixed to have the predetermined distance therebetween when the template is fixed at the position by the fixing means.
The present invention further comprises:
slider detecting means for detecting whether or not the sliders are located to have the predetermined distance therebetween; and
mode detecting means for detecting, based on a result of detection by the slider detecting means, a template measuring mode in which the template is to be measured.
The present invention further comprises:
a frame feeler contactable with a frame groove of a lens frame of an eyeglass frame;
third moving means for moving the frame feeler in a radius vector direction of the lens frame; and
frame measuring means for detecting movement of the frame feeler, and obtaining radius vector information of the lens frame based on a result of detection thereof;
wherein the first moving means and the third moving means have a common moving mechanism.
In addition, the template measuring means and the frame measuring means have a common movement detecting mechanism.
An eyeglass lens processing apparatus, provided with the target lens shape measuring device of the present invention, for processing the eyeglass lens based on the obtained target lens shape, the apparatus comprising:
lens processing means having a rotatable abrasive wheel and a lens rotating shaft adapted to hold and rotate the lens; and
processing control means for controlling the lens processing means based on the obtained target lens shape.
A target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target lens shape of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a measuring section including:
a template feeler contactable with a periphery of a template;
a first supporting base to which the template feeler is attached;
a first motor and a link mechanism that move the template feeler and the first supporting base between a measuring position and a retracted position, wherein the link mechanism located between the measuring position and the retracted position is engaged with the first supporting base, and the link mechanism located at the measuring position is disengaged with the first supporting base;
a second motor that moves the template feeler and the first supporting base in a radius vector direction of the template; and
a first encoder that detect an amount of movement of the template feeler and the first supporting base in the radius vector direction of the template; and
a calculating section that obtains radius vector information of the template based on the amount of movement detected by the first encoder.
Also, the measuring section further includes a sensor that detects a state in which the template feeler and the first supporting base are located at the measuring position.
The device also has:
a control section that drives the second motor based on a result of detection by the sensor to measure the template.
The measuring section further includes a guide along which the template feeler and the first supporting base are moved in the radius vector direction of the template.
The measuring section further includes:
a frame feeler contactable with a frame groove of a lens frame of an eyeglass frame;
a second supporting base to which the frame feeler is attached;
a third motor that moves the frame feeler and the second supporting base in a radius vector direction of the lens frame; and
a second encoder that detects an amount of movement of the frame feeler and the second supporting base,
wherein the calculating section obtains radius vector information of the lens frame based on the amount of movement detected by the second encoder.
The invention also has:
at least one of the template feeler and the first supporting base is movably held on the second supporting base;
the second motor and the third motor are constructed as a common motor; and
the first encoder and the second encoder are constructed as a common encoder.
An eyeglass lens processing apparatus, provided with the target lens shape measuring device of the present invention, for processing the eyeglass lens based on the obtained target lens shape, the apparatus comprising:
a lens processing section having a rotatable abrasive wheel and a lens rotating shaft adapted to hold and rotate the lens; and
a processing control section that controls the lens processing section based on the obtained target lens shape.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 11-220089 (filed on Aug. 3, 1999), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.